The No More Questions Stage
by elephant0303
Summary: Speculation about 4.05


If I owned these characters, I would not be working a full-time job (yeah for summer breaks!) while finishing a full-time graduate program. The characters belong to Duff, etc. I promise to put them back before 9pm tonight. This is based on speculation provided in Duff's blog today that someone will have to snitch on his/herself. This is a one-shot and will not be continued. #FlynnUp #NoMoreBuffers

Thanks to both gingersnapped907 and EvilRegalShandyLvr21 for the fast beta job!

 **No More Questions Stage**

As in previous dinners, they walked back to Sharon's condo holding hands. There was something different in the air tonight than on the previous "dates" they had gone on the last month. Neither one wanted to admit what was going on. Previously, they had spoken about having to talk to both Rusty and Taylor if things were going to go any further in their relationship. So far things hadn't really changed since the night she had wanted to talk. They were more physically demonstrative of their relationship, but nothing more than a few chaste "good night" kisses and holding hands.

"Do you want to come in for a bit, Andy?" Sharon asked as they approached her door. "I made some brownies earlier today."

"I'll never say 'No' to one of your brownies, Sharon," Andy flirted back as he leaned down to capture her lips in his. "I just wanted to make sure we don't freak the kid out too much tonight," he added with a wink.

She smiled as she reached into her purse and pulled out the keys to let them into her condo. "I guess I should have mentioned earlier that he was going out with friends and won't be home until really late tonight." _Hopefully, he can figure out that I want to see what happens if we move this up a notch and that he remembers that he has to be the one to initiate that movement since we haven't reported this yet._

Andy groaned. _Crap. What is she implying? I need to remember to not make assumptions here. I have to let her take the lead._

As they enter the condo, she drops her keys and purse on the table and starts to get out of her jacket. "Let me help you," Andy whispers as he brushes his lips against her ear. As he takes her jacket off, his hand brushes against the back of her neck sending a chill down her spine. Andy notices the effect of his hand, but chooses to not comment.

"You know where the tea pot is. Can you start a pot for us while I go get a little more comfortable?"

"Sure, Sharon," he replied as he made his way towards the kitchen to set up the purple tea set knowing it was her favorite. _Did I just scare her off? Was that too much? Last week, the way she flirted with me while playing with my tie in the murder room was torture and then she spent the entire time watching fireworks snuggled up against me. I wonder if she has reported our relationship to Taylor. When I asked her about when she needed to do it, she basically said right before or right after we became intimate. She has to know that I've been struggling to keep my hands to myself for the last month._

Andy is so lost in his own thoughts that he doesn't hear Sharon sneak up behind him having changed into a sweater and gotten rid of her heels. As she puts her arms around his stomach, she feels him startle and relax as he realizes it is her. "Losing the heels isn't playing fair if you aren't trying to scare me, dear."

She giggles. "Who said that I was playing fair tonight?" she asks as she moves away from him to get the plates, brownies, and ice cream out. Andy just shakes his head as he moves to help her with setting up the rest of dessert.

Once they had finished dessert, Andy gathered the dishes and stacked them in the dishwasher as he normally did when he came over these days. Meanwhile, Sharon refilled her cup of tea, turned on some music, and moved to the couch. Andy took a moment to study her from where he was wiping off the countertop. _She looks so relaxed and beautiful tonight. I really need to figure out if she's reported whatever is going on here. I'll let that be my guide for where things go tonight._

Andy pauses at the table to refill his tea as he makes his way over to the couch. Noticing that Sharon already has a coaster for him, he places the cup down and holds out his hand towards her. "Can I have this dance?" She blushes and nods her head while she places her hand in his and gets up off the couch. As he snakes his other hand around her waist, Andy pulls her closer to him tucking her head under his chin. "Do you remember the first time that we danced?" he whispers to her. As she nods, he continues, "I was so scared that I was going to mess up that evening. You were so insistent that it wasn't a date, but that was the night that I started falling for you. You cared enough that I showed up to my daughter's wedding to offer to accompany me. For the next few days, I was trying to figure out how to ask you if it was your idea or if Provenza put you up to it. Who would have thought that exactly two years later, we would be here dancing barefoot in your condo?" She starts to move away from him, but his hand doesn't let her go. "Just let me hold you for a moment longer, dear. Then, I promise we'll talk." The song finishes. As their bodies separate, their hands stay connected and Andy leads the way towards the couch.

"Can I ask a question and you not overreact or think anything other than exactly what I am asking?" Andy starts. Suddenly, Sharon has no idea where her voice went and why her throat feels so dry. She nods as she continues to look directly into his eyes. "A month ago, you said that you needed to talk to Taylor before things went any further. Do you think it is time for _us_ to go have that conversation with him? I don't want you to feel pressured, but I think it's about time for us to make that report. I want to respect you. You have gotten better at skirting or ignoring rules in the last year, but I do not think this is one that you are willing to skirt."

"Andy," she breathes. "Who would have thought that you would be the one person who wants to actually follow the rules?"

He slowly lowers his mouth to hers. It starts off as chastely as their previous kisses, but he takes a risk and adds more passion to it while sliding his fingers into her hair. She moans and he deepens the kiss further. Several minutes later, their lips separate as they both struggle for breath and he cradles her to his chest.

"Sharon, we need to go see Taylor tomorrow," Andy huskily whispers in her ear.


End file.
